Goddess Sword
The Goddess Sword is a recurring item in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. The sword first appears in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. It is an enchanted holy sword originally created by the Goddess Hylia. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword The Goddess Sword's primary purpose is aiding Link in fulfilling his role as the chosen hero. When pointed skyward, the sword can charge up and deliver a Skyward Strike, a ranged attack that has the power to activate various artifacts Hylia left behind for the Hero. The sword is inhabited by a sentient being known as Fi, who aids Link in his quest. Story ]] Link finds the Goddess Sword enshrined within a chamber inside the Statue of the Goddess in Skyloft, led there by Fi. In its initial state, it can be wielded even by the likes of Ghirahim, as evidenced by his ability to snatch the sword from Link during their first battle. Throughout the course of the game, the Goddess Sword must be tempered with the three Sacred Flames of the Golden Goddesses, hidden away in dungeons on The Surface. This allows the Goddess Sword to transform and unlock new powers: Farore's Flame, found inside the Ancient Cistern, transforms it into the Goddess Longsword, which increases damage dealt and makes the blade longer. Nayru's Flame, found aboard the Sandship, transforms it into the Goddess White Sword, improving its capacity for dowsing. Lastly, Din's Flame, found within the Fire Sanctuary within Eldin Volcano, transforms it into the Master Sword, whose Skyward Strikes charge more quickly. Eventually, the Master Sword receives the blessing of the Goddess Hylia, reincarnated as Zelda, bestowing the sword's full power as the legendary "Blade of Evil's Bane", to be wielded only by the chosen hero; additionally, the range of a Skyward Strike increases, and charging it is no longer required. Oddly, Ghirahim can wield the Master Sword during the Lightning Round though its likely the Ghirahim that Link fights during it is just an illusionary representation of Ghirahim created by Lanayru based upon Link's memories of when he first fought Ghirahim who's ability to wield the Master Sword is simply a repeat of the tactic he used with the original Goddess Sword. However the real Ghirahim does not resort to the same tactic with either the Goddess White Sword or True Master Sword indicating he may be unable to grab their holy blade's without injury indicating their holy power is greater than the original Goddess Sword thus making it similar to the Sword of the Six Sages another holy sword capable of being wielded by evil. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild The Goddess Sword can be unlocked by using the amiibo Rune with the Skyward Sword Link amiibo. Unlike the Goddess Sword from Skyward Sword, the Goddess Sword in Breath of the Wild is considered a separate weapon from the Master Sword and cannot be upgraded or enhanced, though like the Master Sword in Breath of the Wild, the Goddess Sword lacks the ability to Dowse, nor does Fi manifest herself as its spirit (though Fi is implied to be able to communicate with Princess Zelda as the ancient Spirit of the Master Sword in Breath of the Wild though she does not physically manifest or referred to by name). Unlike the "Hero of the Sky" armor set pieces, the Goddess Sword will only start to appear after Link has completed and freed one of the Divine Beasts, thus will not randomly spawn until Link has completed at least one of the Divine Beast dungeons. Though it is called Goddess Sword in-game, its design resembles the blade's Goddess White sword form, which may explain its description's assertion that it houses the fire of the Goddess which may be a reference to the two Sacred Flames (Farore's Flame and Nayru's Flame) used to enhance the Goddess Sword into the Goddess White sword. The Goddess Sword`s presence within Breath of the Wild as a sword separate from the Master Sword is left unexplained, although there is likely no significant reason whatsoever for its presence, other than being a secret weapon for players to use and as reference to Master Sword's original form from Skyward Sword. Non-canonical appearances Hyrule Warriors ]] The Goddess Sword and two of its tempered forms appear as Fi's weapons in her Goddess Blade moveset, though the Goddess Whitesword appears under the name "True Goddess Blade" (as it is the Goddess Sword's strongest form before it turned into the Master Sword). Gallery File:Goddess Sword Icon.png|The icon of the Goddess Sword File:Goddess Longsword Icon.png|The icon of the Goddess Longsword File:Goddess Whitesword Icon.png|The icon of the Goddess Whitesword File:Master Sword Icon (Skyward Sword).png|The icon of the Master Sword File:True Master Sword Icon.png|The icon of the True Master Sword File:Goddess Sword.png|The Goddess Sword File:Goddess Longsword.png|The Goddess Longsword File:Goddess Whitesword.png|The Goddess Whitesword File:Master Sword (Skyward Sword).png|The Master Sword File:Master Sword Artwork (Skyward Sword).png|The True Master Sword File:Hyrule Warriors Goddess Blade Goddess Longsword (Level 2 Goddess Blade).png|Goddess Longsword icon for Fi's Level 2 Goddess Blade from ''Hyrule Warriors File:Hyrule Warriors Goddess Blade (Level 3) True Goddess Blade.png|True Goddess Blade (Goddess White Sword) icon for Fi's Level 2 Goddess Blade from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Goddess Blade Goddess Sword (Render).png|Promotional Render of the Goddess Sword from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Goddess Blade Goddess Longsword (Render).png|Promotional Render of the Goddess Longsword from Hyrule Warriors Hyrule Warriors Goddess Blade True Goddess Blade (Render).png|Promotional Render of the True Goddess Blade from Hyrule Warriors See also * Goddess Longsword ** White Sword * Master Sword ** Master Sword Lv2 ** Master Sword Lv3 es:Espada Divina pt-br:Espada da Deusa Category:Swords Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword items Category:Hyrule Warriors items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Enemy Weapons